Absurda
by yuyiz93
Summary: -¿sabes lo que se siente ver a tu novio besándose con tu mejor amiga?...es un veneno tan letal...


**Are~, yo de nuevo aquí de ociosa, en lo que intentaba dormir, por asi decirlo jojo, escuchaba música para conciliar el sueño...entonces pasa que llega la inspiración x3, y bueno es sólo un pequeño one shot, ojalá les** guste~,** no me gusta hacer sufrir a ningun personaje, pero como dice una canción: _sin dolor no te haces feliz,_ y bueno, solo diré para los que son fans de haru no me odien, necesite algo de drama para esto :v.**

**ni el anime,ni manga y mucho menos los personajes son míos, son propiedad de akira amano.**

**la historia es TYL y aparte sera narrada por Haru :L~**

* * *

_Hoy estaba feliz, pues se cumplían seis meses desde que Tsuna-san y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación, no se cómo fue, pero un día así de la nada surgió todo, yo obviamente fui la muchacha más feliz del mundo, aunque con la noticia de nuestro noviazgo muchos estuvieron felices y otros molestos, yo les si poca importancia en ese momento yo estaba en mi mundo, Kyoko-chan me felicito, aunque la note un poco extraña, trate de preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba pero siempre se desviaba del tema._

_Fui al centro Nami para buscar material y preparar el regalo de Tsuna-san, iba tan sumergida en lo que le iba a escribir en la carta súper gigante que tenía en mente entregarle, que no me di cuenta de que camino a la pastelería que siempre suelo ir me encontré con Gokudera-san, no se qué le paso que al momento en que me vio cambio la expresión de su rostro, me tomo del brazo bruscamente llevándome en otra dirección a la que yo iba._

-¡Hahi!, ¿¡Que crees que haces Gokudera-san!?.

-Solo cierra la boca mujer estúpida-me decía con tosquedad como de costumbre.

-¡Haru no es estúpida!-le dije sacándome de su agarre-¿a donde me llevas?.

-Lejos-se limito a responderme.

-¿¡Hahi!?, ¡Haru no va a ninguna parte!-le conteste-¡Haru tiene que comprar las cosas para terminar el regalo de Tsuna-san!.

_Oh no, de nuevo ese cambio de expresión en su rostro, ¿que le pasa?, no es normal ver a Gokudera-san con ese tipo de semblante en la cara...es como...¿preocupación?._

_-_¿Que es lo que va mal?-le pregunte sin rodeos, ya que no era común ver actuar así a Gokudera.

-Nada-me contesto secamente mientras empezaba a caminar, no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada y en parte me ganaba la curiosidad de saber que le pasaba, detuvo su paso y me miro-abrieron un nuevo local cercas de donde vivo, vamos-me pidió, bueno ese "pedir" sonó más bien como una orden.

-Haru tiene cosas que hacer-le dije, escuche que chasqueo la lengua y se revolvió sus cabellos plateados-¿para que quieres que vaya contigo?, siempre insultas a Haru.

-¡Solo vayámonos!-me grito mientras me tomaba de la muñeca, en verdad no entendía que era lo que sucedía o ¿es que acaso no quería que viera algo?.

_Caminamos un largo rato, no decíamos nada el iba a un lado mio fumando uno de sus cigarrillos, yo solo lo miraba de reojo, ¿que le pasa?, no sera que...¡Tsuna-san estaba en el centro nami comprando cosas para nuestro mesario y no quería que lo viera!, no pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea, tenía que ser eso, si no ¿que mas podría ser?._

-No tenías que hacer tanto show para que no viera a Tsuna-san en el centro-rompí el hielo que había entre ambos.

-¿Pero de que hablas mujer?.

-Ahora resulta que eres el que no entiende-le conteste-pues de que Tsuna-san estaba buscando un regalo por nuestro mesario en el centro, y muy seguramente me vio y te pidió que distrajeras a Haru.

-Tche-chasqueo la lengua nuevamente y solo siguió caminando.

_Seguíamos caminando hasta que las calles fueron conocidas, bueno no es que nos gustara mucho la compañía del otro, pero nuestras casas quedaban en la misma dirección, aunque de pronto el entro como a un tipo de callejón y bueno no se si por inercia o por curiosidad lo seguí, aunque creo que fue por ambas cosas, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos dentro de un pequeño bar, nunca lo había visto por aquí._

-¿Este es el nuevo local del que me hablaste?-pregunte un tanto curiosa.

-Pues si-contesto en su tono habitual de siempre mientras se adentraba más y yo volvía a seguirlo-¿¡Hahi!?, ¿¡Que te pasa Gokudera-san!?-le cuestione algo exaltada debido a que me tomo por los hombros y me volteo hacia otro lugar, era definitivo, había algo que no quería que viera, ¡pero la curiosidad no podrá mas que Miura Haru!.

_Volvimos a caminar un poco, después de que el ordenara algo de beber para los dos y nos sentamos un poco al fondo del lugar._

-¿Por que trajiste a Haru aquí?-le volví a preguntar.

-Por que...-se demoro unos minutos en contestar, pero al verme ami tan intrigada tardo más y cambio su mirada hacía otro lado, se puso tenso y palideció como si hubiera visto a Bianchi-san, quise voltear a ver que era lo que lo puso así y cuando menos me di cuenta me tenía sujetada del mi barbilla mirándome fijamente.

-¡Hahi! pero...¿que...que h-haces?.

-Creí a ver visto un moco en tu nariz.

-¿que?-si eso fue una excusa, creo que sería la mas tonta y menos creíble del mundo, solo lo mire confundida y me pare de mi asiento, me miro arqueando una ceja como si me cuestionara-voy...al baño...-solo le conteste, volvió a mirar hacía la misma dirección de hace un momento

_Y como dije, me fui en dirección al baño tarde un poco en encontrarlo pero fui tan distraída que no me di cuenta que estaba a dos mesas de donde me encontraba con Gokudera-san, volví a voltear de reojo para verlo y estaba una ves mas como hace rato, raro, confundido no lo se, pero parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, volteaba para un lado y otro...como si no quisiera ser visto...¿o podría ser lo contrario?...sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y di unos pequeños golpes en mi cabeza, ¿en que demonios estoy pensando?, igual al fin decidí salir del baño, me mire al espejo por ultima ves y salí._

_Sacudí un poco de polvo que había en mi pantalón, de pronto me empece a sentir ansiosa, no entendí por que, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho...como si me indicase algo malo o no lo se...solo lo ignore y volví a recordar que hoy tenía que terminar el regalo para mi Tsuna-san para festejar nuestros seis años de estar juntos, volví a mirar a Gokudera-san, se miraba que estaba mas tranquilo a comparación de hace rato._

_-_hahahaha-escuche una risa que conocía muy bien, ¿podría ser que también este aquí?.

_Mire hacía el lugar donde provenía aquella risa que yo conocía tan bien...solo para cerciorarme, y si efectivamente se trataba de ella, era Kyoko, me acerque un poco para poderla ver mejor y saludarla...pero me di cuenta que estaba acompañada no podía ver muy bien quien era aquel muchacho debido a la poca luz que había en ese lugar, opte por alejarme y dejarla a solas con su acompañante, pero de no ser por una segunda voz que escuche, y conocía muy bien de antemano...¿podría ser?...no...no creo...y de ser así...el...el me lo hubiera dicho...me hubiera dicho que la acompañaría...debo de estar imaginando cosas...si eso debe ser...el comportamiento extraño de Gokudera-san se me ha deber pasado a mi..._

_-N-no es correcto lo que voy hacer-escuche._

_-¿De que estas hablando Tsu..._

_Y es ese el momento en que se que debí alejarme...¿cierto?...no pensé en nada, hasta que sentí que fui jalada de mi brazo y creí a ver escuchado "¿Que te pasa mujer?", lo mire y era Gokudera-san, me miro de alguna manera incrédula por así decirlo, salimos de ese lugar, yo no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salimos, a duras penas podía escuchar "mujer, ¿que te pasa mujer?, ¿que es lo que va mal mujer estúpida?", ¿¡que no podría solo quitar el estúpida!?...aunque bueno...en cierto modo tenía razón..._

_-_Con un demonio-se detuvo y me miro de nuevo mientras me tomaba por los hombros- ¿¡Que carajos te pasa!?, desde que salimos de aquel lugar has estado actuando muy extraña-yo solo lo mire extrañada, he ahí de nuevo ese comportamiento...aunque bueno siempre es así...-¿paso algo en aquel lugar?-me pregunto, a lo que solo lo mire y desvíe mi vista hacía otro lado-¿Q-que v-viste?.

-¿Que?-no podía ser posible...el-¿lo sabías?-le pregunte secamente, el me miro confundido.

-¿eh?, ¿de que habl..as?.

-¿Lo sabías no es cierto?, ¿por que no me lo dijiste.

_Demonios, ¿ahora que hacía?, no quería que me viera así, porque sabía de antemano que se burlaría de mi...pero ya era muy tarde, mi voz empezaba a sonar entrecortada y mi respiración más pesada, no podía aguantarlo más..._

-¿Q-que te pasa?-me volvió a preguntar-¿por que...porque lloras Haru?.

-¿Porque lloro?-le conteste mientras mi voz seguía igual de entrecortada sonando irónica, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que obviamente ya no podía-¿sabes lo que se siente ver que tu novio se esta besando con tu mejor amiga?...¿tu sabías verdad?-el trato de hablar, pero yo no lo deje- sabías que Tsuna-san había llegado ahí con Kyoko verdad?, ¿porque no me lo dijiste de golpe cuando me llevaste hacía aquel lugar?, ¿tanto me odias como para dejar que me diera cuenta por mi misma?.

-N-no...no es como piensas...¡tche!...¿¡como iba saber yo que el décimo estaría ahí con la hermana del cabeza de césped!?.

-Tu eres su mano derecha, deberías saberlo...¿cuanto tiempo tiene que pasa esto?...eso explicaba tu comportamiento extraño hace rato.

-¿¡Que!?, el que sea su mano derecha no implica que tenga que saber cosas tan intimas de el...ademas...recién me di cuenta hace un par de días...trate de decírtelo...¡pero es que es tan fácil que me saques de mis casillas!...y aparte de que si te lo decía no me ibas a creer...

-¿Y no pudiste decírmelo con tranquilidad cualquier día anterior?.

-¡Que no, por que no me ibas a creer y por tu absurda obsesión con el décimo!, y cada que planeaba hacerlo siempre terminabas agrediendome.

_Genial, ya no podía contenerme más...eso fue un balde de agua helada para mi...no podía, ya no podía mantenerme en pie, me deje caer al suelo con la mirada clavada en el concreto, Gokudera-san se puso a mi altura, más no lo mire, no quería que me viera peor de lo que ya estaba..._

-Fue doloroso-empece hablar nuevamente entre sollozos-el dolor de saborear veneno tan letal...perdí mi tiempo...creí...creí que con el paso del tiempo Tsuna-san podría llegar a quererme de la misma manera que a Kyoko...siempre supe que no iba a poder...pero igual trate y trate de hacerlo todo por el...fui una absurda...y si en verdad no me quería ¿porque?, ¿porque me pidió que estuviera con el?, aun no lo entiendo...perdí mi tiempo en dos seres que quería...

-Llora mujer...llora...

_Fue lo último que le escuche decir a Gokudera-san...no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero el permaneció ahí conmigo...no es la mejor persona expresándose...pero me brindo apoyo y su hombro para poder desahogarme...un apoyo de la persona que menos pensaba._

_Pasaron dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, hable directamente con Tsuna-san...al principio lo negó...pero pocos minutos después me lo contó todo...y sí...desde un principió sabía que terminaría así...pero mi tonta obsesión de querer creer otra cosa me llevo a esto...yo sola provoque esto en el mismo instante en que aquel día Tsuna me dijo que lo podíamos intentar...¿como pude pensar en que Tsuna podría olvidar a Kyoko...e incluso como pude pensar en que podría quererme de la misma manera que a ella?, que tonta fui...me perdí en mi cuento ideal...bueno...al final de cuentas recordé que quise ser feliz...y lo fui...el tiempo que duro, pero sinceramente lo fui, me fui del despacho de Tsuna-san, y me encontré a Kyoko en la cocina, me pidió disculpas, obviamente no tenía por que hacerlo, al final de cuentas desde el principió era ella a quien Tsuna-san amaba y quería...y si los dos eran felices juntos yo también lo sería._

_Al final fui y me disculpe con Gokudera-san, por el comportamiento que tome con el, a cambio solo recibí un "mujer estúpida", aunque su mirada decía lo contrario...igual lo deje, entendí que quería estar solo, y yo también...al final de cuentas el tenía toda la razón desde el principió, y siempre fui una estúpida...una mujer estúpida._

* * *

**Soy mala y cruel, lo se...no solo hice llorar a Lambo (un one shot que escribí llamado: Mi novio es un pequeño llorón), les dije que sería algo...no se...dramático (?), pero sin drama no hay buenas historias D:, y no lo se, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes (los que lo hayan leído), en fin...igual espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero que no terminen llorando como yo al terminar de leerlo...bueno yo de escribirlo me sentí un poco mal...pobre Haru D:, en fin, me largo son las 6:13 am y no he dormido xD!**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
